Foam hand having a raised index finger to form a number 1 hand gesture are well known. Such hands are commonly used at sporting events and other venues. These prior art foam hands are substantially larger than a person's hand and include a lower slot or pocket into which a user can insert their hand, with the index finger extending upwardly so as to indicate, for example, that their team is number one. These conventional hands are not adjustable or configurable into other gestures, but rather are static in the fixed state of the number 1 gesture. Therefore, users are limited in their display of thoughts and emotions by the non-adjustable foam hand.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a foam hand which can be configured into multiple hand gestures.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a foam hand with a thumb and four fingers which can be independently folded into different hand gestures.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an enlarged foam hand wherein the fingers can be quickly and easily manipulated to various configurations.
Still another objective of the present invention is a foam hand wherein the thumb and fingers can be moved to display various thoughts and emotions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a multi-gesture foam hand.
Yet another objective of the present invention is of an adjustable foam hand which is economically manufactured, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.